


Parallel shifts

by Cub (Ao3Jamie_Cub)



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Myoui Mina, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3Jamie_Cub/pseuds/Cub
Summary: Myoui Mina, a writer, a gamer, and most importantly, a hopeless romantic. Mina spent all of her days writing about a life she dreamed of. Making a perfect woman to be her love interest. So what does she do when the lines shift and she wakes up in her own writings?
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	Parallel shifts

It was a Saturday morning. Mina woke up during her usual time and took a walk downstairs to get herself some coffee wearing her usual black arrangement. 

With her hot coffee in hand and warm laptop on the counter, she went to typing her dream story.

“It was a Saturday that day. Sharon Mina Myoui got up early on a rainy day, wearing her primary color of white at 6:00am exactly. Doing her usual, she walked down the stairs of her home to open her balcony door, letting the fresh air in. Looking out of her balcony, she spotted Chaeyoung taking pictures outside with a thin hoodie over her head..”

“The way I can just imagine how Chaeyoung looks, I need to get someone to draw my vision for me later.” Mina thinks out loud, placing her coffee on the same counter as her laptop. Standing up to open the blinds she spots someone outside. 

As she stares at this person outside, they eventually look up where Mina stands.

“Oh, Hi Mina!” 

Mina immediately hides around the door of the balcony, startled that this person knows her name. “I don't know anyone around here...all of my friends are back in Japan.” As she’s talking to herself she peeks around the corner to see that this person is not there anymore. “Whew” 

Mina sighed in relief, turning back around to get back to her work.

*Ding* 

“My phone? This early in the morning?”

Mina walks over to her phone still sitting next to the coffee machine she had used earlier.

“Someone is at your door!” [Ring notification] 

“Why so much this early in the morning? I just wanted to write in peace” 

“Who is it?” 

“It's your best bud!” 

“And who would that be?”

“Mina, come on! It's Chaeyoung! I know you can see me on your phone!”

“Chaeyoung?” Mina looks back at her computer in disbelief. “Well there are plenty of Chae Young’s in Korea” Mina mumbles. 

“Look at your camera!” The girl on the other side of the door yells.

Mina in turn looks down at her phone. Unlocking it with her face Id and there the girl is, shoving her face in the camera, making all types of silly faces. Mina looks at the video with so much confusion on her face, “This looks….this is how I pictured her…”

“Chaeyoung”

“Hm?”

“Give me a second to put on some clothes first, ok?”

“Alright!”

Mina looks at the camera for a second time still not believing what she’s seeing. Watching the girl she wrote, as she sits on the other side of the porch, clicking her heels together. She sits the phone down to go put on some clothing. 

\-----10 minutes later

Walking back to the door, looking at the camera. The girl still sits, this time she is asleep. Mina opens her front door as she looks at Chaeyoung. “What is going on?” 

She walks over to the girl and gives her a nudge on her shoulder. “I was only gone for 10 minutes and you've fallen asleep?”

“Eh” The girl looks up at Mina who is hovering over her. “Oh, Mina. I’m sorry, I fell asleep. Whoops.”

“Come in” 

\------

“Woah Mina! So much black, nice.” 

“I’ve always liked black, what's so cool about it?”

“No. You liked white. I was here last week, taking pictures in front of your balcony, and you were wearing your favorite white robe.”

Mina thought about her story again. “wearing her primary color of white”. Sharon wears white, Mina wears black. 

“Oh, well, I decided to change it up a bit.”

“Well, it's cute on you regardless. Anyways, what have you been doing lately?” Chaeyoung asks while walking toward the counter in which Mina has her stuff.

“STOP”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung jumps a little while turning around to face Mina, one hand on the laptop and the other by her side. “You scared me bro, what's wrong?”

“Don’t...don't touch the laptop.”

“Um, ok?” She slowly takes her hand off of the device with a confused expression on her face. Chaeyoung then takes her bag off of her shoulders and places her hands on Mina’s shoulders.

“Are you ok dude? I know you're usually tight about your writing and stuff but you’re acting strange.”

“I just have a tiny headache.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Nothing serious.”

“Alright.” Chaeyoung takes her hands off of Mina’s shoulders and walks over to the couch and lays down. Taking off her jacket and closing her eyes. 

“Are you just gonna take a nap on my couch?”

“Yup.”

Not even a few minutes later, Chaeyoung was out like a light. At this point, Mina had cleaned up her coffee and sat down in front of the girl with her laptop in hand. 

“Character sheets” “Son Chaeyoung” “Son Chaeyoung’s summary”

“Son Chaeyoung is Sharon’s best friend. She isn't sure if she has feelings for the older, yet she plays a very affectionate role in Sharon’s life. She is a photographer, artist, and songwriter. She is usually found taking pictures in front of Sharon’s balcony.” 

“This is her. This is my Son Chaeyoung” Mina’s eyes shifted from the laptop to the girl sleeping in front of her. Feeling disbelief at the fact that her Sharon’s lover is now in her universe. More disbelief that Mina’s character, who was written as her perfect lover, is really in her universe.

“What am I gonna do? How do I deal with this?”

“Deal with what?” A sleepy voice says in front of her.

Mina looks up at the younger, and sighs. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Spoken in mumbles Mina watches as the younger sputters while falling back asleep. “Not much you can do, I’m gonna bother you forever.” 

“We’ll see about that, you idiot.” Mina sits her laptop down as she puts her hand on the younger's head, “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
